The present invention relates to a work vehicle such as a bulldozer.
In recent years, there has been demand for cleaning of exhaust in work vehicles such as bulldozers from the viewpoint of the natural environmental protection (refer to Japanese laid open Patent Application Publication No. 2012-030736). In the invention according to Japanese laid open Patent Application Publication No. 2012-030736, a diesel particulate filter apparatus (one example of an exhaust treatment apparatus) is arranged above an engine obliquely with regard to a vehicle front and back direction.
A more advanced exhaust treatment apparatus than a muffler which is a conventional exhaust treatment device is mounted in a recent work vehicle. For example, such an advanced exhaust treatment apparatus includes a diesel particulate filter (DPF) apparatus, a selective catalytic reduction (SCR) apparatus, or the like. The DPF apparatus reduces particulate matter in the exhaust. The SCR apparatus reduces nitrogen oxide (NOx) in the exhaust. The exhaust treatment apparatuses are heavier and have greater capacity than conventional apparatuses.